Nuestra soledad es cosa del pasado
by Daria
Summary: Dos almas que siempre se sintieron solas se encontraron. Juntas, esa soledad es cosa del pasado. Kazuma & Tsubasa ¡Reviews!


**Nuestra soledad es cosa del pasado**

Antes de leer: Debo informar que este fanfic tiene bastante que ver con el manga, en concreto con los números 11 y 12, que se centran en la historia de Kazuma y Tsubasa. Este fanfic será como una continuación de aquella historia. Así que mejor haberlo leído porque en el anime salen bien poco.

Otra vez. De nuevo estoy en mi habitación, acompañada únicamente por un triste cojín. Sin él.

Todavía me viene a la cabeza en muchas ocasiones el momento en que me dijo que me quería como mujer y no como hermanos. Yo le contesté que también le quería pero al decirme que lo demostrara dándole un beso no pude. Seguía queriéndole como un hermano y no como un hombre. Y, además, no quería sufrir más. Mi padre siempre había dicho que me quería a mí y después me dejó por otra mujer y Arima...también. Yo me enamoré de él, cuando él sólo me quería como hermana pequeña y también me dejó por otra chica.

Tengo miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo.

Ya sé que soy egoísta. A veces lo pienso. Kazuma también debe haber sufrido como yo. No soy sólo yo. Él debió pasarlo muy mal por el simple hecho de enamorarse de mí sabiendo que yo sólo le quería como hermano.

Y, más tarde, me dijo que él esperaría a que yo le quisiera como él a mí, como un hombre. Y también me pidió que me casara con él. Le contesté que sí aunque nuestros padres siguen discutiendo si eso se puede hacer o no.

De todo eso ya hace dos meses. Kazuma y yo hemos salido muchos días a pasear, a la playa, al cine, etc. pero él sigue estando ocupando con su música. La verdad es que a veces sigo poniéndome celosa de esa música que me roba a Kazuma pero también entiendo que la lleva dentro y que, en realidad, él es música, una dulce melodía que me rescata de la soledad.

Ahora él está ensayando para su próximo concierto y yo estoy aquí sola, abrazando a mi cojín como me gustaría abrazar a Kazuma. Ya no sé si le quiero como hermano o como hombre pero creo que desde que me propuso matrimonio le he mirado con otros ojos. Sí, es mi hermanastro pero...¿el amor es malo porque sea entre familiares, que además no son de la misma sangre?

A veces imagino qué hubiera pasado si la mujer que se hubiera casado con mi papá no hubiera tenido hijos y no hubiera conocido a Kazuma. Ahora estaría perdida y sola. No quiero ni pensarlo.

Dejo el cojín encima de mi cama y me acercó a mi mesa. Allí encima tengo la foto que me había regalado Kazuma el día anterior después de haberle insistido durante cuarto de hora. Es una foto en que sale él en un concierto. La verdad es que sale muy guapo...

Me quedo unos minutos mirando aquella fotografía y...sin saber por qué, me acerco poco a poco a ella y...¿qué hago? ¡Es una fotografía! ¿Cómo voy a besar a una foto? Ahora estoy segura. Ha sido inconsciente pero ahora estoy totalmente segura de que le quiero de verdad. Pero...¿y si él ya no me quiere? Aunque dijo que me esperaría...

Tengo que decírselo cuando vuelva. Dejo la foto de nuevo en la mesa y me tumbo en la cama. Bostezo. Ayer me fui a dormir tarde y tengo bastante sueño. Pongo la música de Kazuma para recordarle y tenerle presente y...me quedo dormida...

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – digo al llegar a casa.

Parece que no hay nadie. ¡Qué raro! No recuerdo que Tsubasa dijera que había quedado...voy a mirar en su habitación.

Toco dos veces a la puerta de su habitación. A lo mejor se estaba cambiando de ropa y por eso no había salido de la habitación. Antes siempre que se cambiaba de ropa o estaba en la ducha y yo entraba se enfadaba conmigo pero ahora procuro que no pase para no enfadarla...

No contesta.

-¡Entro! – digo para asegurarme de que no recibiré un golpe.

Abro la puerta haciendo poco ruido por si acaso. Tsubasa está en la cama, parece dormida. Está puesto mi último disco en la mini cadena de mi hermanastra.

Pobrecita...debía tener sueño porque ayer estuvo hasta tarde despierta haciendo un trabajo. ¡Qué hermosa se ve así! Me inclino hacia ella para ver mejor su belleza. Es tan linda...me acerco y...ella me besa y me pone los brazos alrededor de mi cuello...

¿Eh? ¿Me está besando ella? Se ha despertado y antes de que yo le pudiera besar lo ha hecho ella. ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Que me quiere como hombre?

Me suelta y le miro sorprendido. Ella tiene un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Tsubasa...

- ¡Lo siento! Perdóname, por favor. – dijo ella rápidamente, arrepentida.

- ¿Eh? Si no has hecho nada malo...- le contesté confundido.

- Es que quería decírtelo...creo que te quiero. Como hermano pero, sobre todo, como hombre. Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Kazuma. Pero no sé si tú aún sien...

Realmente me ha sorprendido. Le interrumpo poniéndole un dedo delante de sus labios.

- Yo aún te quiero, Tsubasa. Y no me arrepiento de ello. Así que no te disculpes por besarme. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras ;)

- Kazuma...gracias por haberme esperado todo este tiempo.

Le envuelvo con mis brazos. Se está tan bien así...ojalá pudiera estar siempre así...junto a ella.

Entonces noto algo húmedo sobre mi pecho. Aparto un poco a Tsubasa y miro su cara. Está llorando. Lágrimas.

- Tsubasa, ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunté preocupado.

- Kazuma...soy feliz.

- ¿? – le miré con una cara de no entender qué relación tenía llorar con ser feliz.

- Lloro porque soy feliz, porque estoy contigo. Ya no estoy sola y espero no estarlo nunca más.

Me vuelve a besar y le correspondo el beso. Es feliz...por estar conmigo.

- Yo también soy feliz cuando estoy contigo...Tsubasa. No estarás nunca más sola, nunca más lo estaremos. Es cosa del pasado.

- Kazuma...ahora que está todo aclarado...¿nos casamos? – me pregunta con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tsubasa! XD

Le revuelvo el pelo como "reproche". La verdad es que me gustaría casarme con ella ya pero...somos demasiado jóvenes y, además, hermanastros.

- Kazuma, ya que ahora no nos podemos casar...¿vamos a dar un paseo juntos? – me pregunta rogando con una mirada suplicante.

- Claro . ¡Vamos!

Le cojo de la mano y ella me abraza.

- Gracias, Kazuma .

Le miro con dulzura y salimos de casa, juntos y...

Ojalá que sea así siempre...

-Fin-

Konnichi-wa!! ¿Cómo estáis todos? Soy Daria y, finalmente, he vuelto a hacer otro fanfic de Karekano, es el segundo que hago de esta serie. Creo que me ha quedado un poco cursi pero bueno...espero que os haya gustado. Para los que no se dieron cuenta, en la primera parte piensa Tsubasa y en la segunda parte, Kazuma. Por cierto, esta historia la dedico a mi amigo Francisco, a quien le gustó mucho mi anterior historia, espero que esta también te guste. Comentarios, críticas, opiniones, etc. a mi email o review. 


End file.
